


The Great Library

by BeachBunny



Series: Adventures of the Lightborn Squad (Mobile Legends) [10]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Hiding, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBunny/pseuds/BeachBunny
Summary: “A little higher,” she whispers into his neck.Granger shifts his fingers across Silvanna’s wetness, pushing her underwear away, moving higher. A gasp and a hiss of pleasure from her tells him that he’s hitting the right spot.
Relationships: Granger/Silvanna (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Harith & Natalia (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: Adventures of the Lightborn Squad (Mobile Legends) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802488
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Great Library

[](https://ibb.co/G7hRDsB)

Rating: Explicit

Cover Art Credit: https://www.instagram.com/firda_usart/

The Monastery of Light had seven books. 2 were textbooks, 1 talked about the history of the Moniyan Empire, 2 were story books, 1 was a book filled with music scores. The last one was a cookbook. 

Granger had read all of them at least twenty times.

It wasn’t that he was fascinated with cooking, or history, or whatever. But Granger liked reading, and he loved solitude. And he found out that when people saw him deep in a book, they tended to not bother him and just leave him alone. 

Once, when a travelling tradesman stopped by the Monastery, Granger bartered a book off of him for some knick-knacks (the tradesman was actually kind enough to give this child a book in exchange for a waterskin, some rocks and some shells, now that Granger thinks about it). 

That book turned out to be an Essentials of Music Theory guide, and Granger spent a long time poring over the book, trying to learn how to play the violin that a nun had given him. 

It became one of the few precious things he owned (as an orphan, he didn’t really own many things in the first place). 

So when he first stepped into the Moniyan Great Library, his jaw dropped. 

The Great Library was one of the largest buildings in the Imperial Sanctuary. Rows and rows of books fill the shelves, and shelves and shelves stretched as far as he could see. 

Apparently there were written records of the Land of Dawn kept here, not just of humans but also of Leonins (to Harith’s delight), elves, demons, and many more. There were maps, and there was even a solar system model (apparently there were 3000 worlds… he didn’t even know there was more than one).

There are so many corners and tables and rows, Granger felt he wouldn’t even be surprised if one day he came across a skeleton of a dedicated scholar, buried by books. 

He sees Harith fairly often in the library. The Leonin literally leaps from shelf to shelf when looking for a book he wants, thanks to his tiny stature and years of jumping in trees. It’s clear that Harith loves knowledge, and this is the perfect place for him to hide from the world. 

Silvanna had told him that when she was young, she loved to play hide and seek in the Great Library. 

Now that she’s older, they’re doing umm… a different kind of hiding. 

***

“A little higher,” she whispers into his neck.

Granger shifts his fingers across Silvanna’s wetness, pushing her underwear away, moving higher. A gasp and a hiss of pleasure from her tells him that he’s hitting the right spot. 

He moves his fingers faster, and she closes her eyes, trying not to make a sound. To keep her mouth busy, she explored his neck, leaving a trail of kisses. 

“Wait,” Granger paused, an idea forming in his mind. He pulled Silvanna by her hand as they left the dark corner, coming out to the nearby table. He gestured to a chair. “Sit down.” 

She settled into the chair. 

But instead of sitting in the chair next to her, Granger got on his knees on the floor and pulled up her skirt. 

“What are you doing?” Silvanna was amused, unsure whether to pull down her gown or watch him continue. His fingers ran up her legs again, circling the wet area between her legs. Her eyes fluttered shut again, and this time Granger pulled off her underwear and let his mouth lick her wet clit. 

“Ohhhh..” Silvanna moaned. Granger paused. 

“Don’t make a sound or someone will find us.” he smirked. His tongue slowly traced her clit again, as she drew in a shuddering breath.

That breath turned into a squeal when Granger wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. Silvanna’s hand flew to her mouth, biting the skin to stop herself from moaning too loudly, while Granger refused to stop teasing her. 

She thanked the stars that they were so far inside the Library, that it was unlikely someone would come this way.

Suddenly they both paused. 

Someone was coming? 

They could hear the sound of Harith’s voice, and the sound of footsteps that were coming pretty close to where they were. 

Silvanna gasped, and threw her gown over his head, thinking he would quickly withdraw, stand up and act casual. Instead, Granger stayed exactly where he was between her thighs, and redoubled his efforts. 

Silvanna’s left hand shot to her mouth in order to quell her moans. “What are you doing?” she hissed. He made no reply, his mouth busy. 

“I think it’s on this shelf,” she could hear Harith say. 

She could hear another voice talking to Harith now, a female voice. She vaguely recognized it as Natalia’s voice, a female assassin that Tigreal had introduced to her earlier in the week. 

_Don’t come this way!_ her brain screamed. Somehow, the Lord seemed to have heard her, as the duo stopped just a few bookshelves away. She was torn between standing up and staying where she was, that **annoying** demon hunter still on his knees between her legs. 

Silvanna bit her tongue as Granger sucks a little harder, alternating between deep licks and softer sucking. Natalia and Harith are still chatting away, discussing something Silvanna would probably be interested in at any other time but _not. right. now._ Ohhh. 

Silvanna pushes Granger’s head away a little when it becomes too much, and fortunately Granger seems to have the sense to pause for a moment. Silvanna is praying hard that Natalia and Harith would leave quickly. 

Finally, _finally_ , she heard them walk away and disappear. She let out a deep breath of relief, and Granger stopped his ministrations to pop out from underneath her skirt, his face grinning. 

She glares at him, but not for long as he dives back and presses his tongue to her slit. She misses his eyes watching her as she throws back her head and moans, finally relieved that she could let it out, the feeling delicious. 

It doesn’t take much longer for Silvanna to reach orgasm, and she THANKS THE STARS that the two are alone again, because she was probably a lot louder than she would have liked to be, especially in a public place. 

Granger doesn’t seem to mind at all, nor did he mind that she was pulling his hair a little too hard when she came. He withdrew his mouth when she had come back down, as they righted her skirts. 

“Same time tomorrow, Your Highness?” he says casually.

Silvanna could only gape at him… then nodded.

***

As they left the Library, neither one noticed the strange purple round marking on the floor near the library entrance.

***

_OOooooOOOoooo_

_Guess who that could be??_


End file.
